A Whole New World
by Obob
Summary: Machi and yuki find themselves trapped in a world where everything is uniformed. In desperation to escape, they find themselves struggling together for a whole new world.


**I have way too many fafics going... oh well. here's another for you to enjoy if you choose. i don't own furuba or any of the characters. i wish is did, but i don't. r&r plz.**

Machi lived in a world that she didn't belong in. That world was orderly, and perfect everywhere she turned. So much was expected of her, and she wanted none of it. There was a huge argument over who would receive the family inheritance, her or her half brother Kakeru. She didn't want it, but she knew that he didn't either. While she was bound by what the family wanted from her, he was free as the wind, and she didn't want to tie him down. Though she hardly spoke to him, or showed him in any other way, she truly did love him like a brother, and enjoyed watching him enjoy his freedom.

The strict perfection that she saw everywhere she turned was the worst part. She could deal with receiving the inheritance, but she hated the orderliness. Machi felt safe when she was surrounded by chaos and disorder, but in her family, it was hard to come by. She didn't know why, but she'd never been able to stand the cleanliness that had always been expected of her. That's why she had her outbursts of destruction. She tried to hold it in because she was told to, but sometimes it was just too much to bear. At those times everything just came loose until she was able to find the peace that was always embraced her in the eye of the storm.

She was so misunderstood by everyone around her, but she didn't really care. She was shy and quiet by nature, but her outbursts hardly fit that image. The only person who understood her even in the slightest was Kakeru, and then only barely. He understood why she did what she did, but instead of helping her get over her problems, he always ended up giving her the same pep talk that she needed to behave, even if it was hard. Though he was hardly helpful, she appreciated the thought.

Machi didn't belong in her world, and it was hard to cope, but she managed to get along. She was used to the life she led. It was her world, and nothing would change that. She would keep on keeping on, and then one day, it would be all over. That was her fate, and the way she saw it, it would always be that way.

Yuki had been elected as the student president in his senior year, and as he began to meet the rest of the crew, it was a decision that he began to regret. The first one he met was Manabe Kakeru. The head strong vice president reminded him of his over confident brother and the neko that he despised so much. Shortly after his acquaintance with "Black" on the student defense force, he met Kimi. She was cute, to be sure, but she obviously came from a home were she was spoiled. Always referring to herself in the third person, and expecting to get everything she wanted was only part of it. The most annoying part was her excessive ditsy ness. The girly flamboyancy seemed to say that she expected every guy to fall at her feet, and beg for mercy. So far, Yuki was not liking what he was seeing.

Then Yuki saw the treasurer, and was thrown head over heals into confusion. When he walked in to find that the room had been completely destroyed, he should have been angry. Instead, he found himself almost relaxed at the sight. In the midst of the chaos sat a vision of beauty. Or, that's what Yuki thought, anyway. She looked up at him as though in a daze, and he found himself lost in her brown eyes. He didn't know why she had this effect on him, only that for the first time since Tohru had begun living at their house, he was having difficulty keeping color out of his face. The small blush that tempted to rise burned his face, and he hoped desperately that the others couldn't see. He soon learned that her name was Machi, and was overwhelmed by her cuteness when she blushed at the introduction.

There was still one more person to be introduced to, but Yuki was finding it hard to pay attention. All he caught was that the short little brat's name was Nao. He'd learn more about him later. He'd had enough learning about people for one day.

'Why do I find myself reacting so strongly to this girl I've never met before?' Yuki thought to himself. 'She's only a girl. More specifically, a girl who doesn't know about the curse. How can I expect to make anything work at all when I can't even show I like her?' Yuki started, and felt the blush dusting his cheeks. 'What am I thinking? I don't even know her, and I'm already worrying about showing my affection? Get a grip, nezumi!'


End file.
